Why?
by Lackerman
Summary: "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kai meninggalkanku." Kaihun new fic. Yaoi. BL


**Why?**

Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Jonghun &amp; Sein (Kaihun's kids)

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

Warning: Yaoi. BL

Author: Ohorat

.

"_**Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kai meninggalkanku."**_

.

.

.

Ini sudah 5 hari, atau mungkin satu minggu, atau mungkin lebih, aku menunggunya seperti biasa di sofa yang menghadap pintu utama. Aku selalu menunggunya pulang dari segala kesibukannya. Denting jarum jam terasa begitu menggema malam itu. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Aku menghela napas sebelum pergi memasuki kamar kedua anakku yang tengah terlelap. Jonghun dan Sein. Aku menatap sedih pada dua buah hatiku yang selalu membuatku tersenyum. Mencium kening mereka lalu pergi tidur di kamarku dan Kai. Yang akhir-akhir ini sering kupakai sendiri.

Aku berdoa sebelum tidur. Semoga Kai cepat kembali.

.

.

.

Aku masih ingat saat namja yang sudah satu tahun terakhir ini berstatus sebagai suamiku, menemuiku dan memintaku untuk memberikannya kesempatan kedua agar kami bisa kembali bersama. Satu bulan yang lalu. Aku menerimanya karena aku mencintainya.

Kehidupanku dan Kai kembali berjalan normal. Ia selalu ada disampingku. Menemaniku saat larut malam sebelum kami menutup mata. Aku selalu menyukai hangat pelukannya. Dan tanpa sadar aku tersenyum dalam tidurku.

"_Aku mohon jangan menangis lagi. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Aku akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia. Tetaplah bersamaku."_

Hanya itu yang dapat menguatkanku. Yang dapat membuatku kembali merasa hidup.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Kai melanggar perkataannya. Ia selalu pulang kelewat malam saat aku dan kedua anakku tengah terlelap dan pergi saat kami belum membuka mata. Aku kecewa namun aku berusaha mengerti akan kesibukannya. Aku mencoba menghubunginya namun tak pernah ia balas. Adapun ia membalasnya saat tengah malam. Aku merasa kosong. Bahkan aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa saat Jonghun menanyakan keberadaan ayahnya. Ia sangat dekat dengan Kai dan ia merindukannya. Sama sepertiku. Namun aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menunggu. Menunggunya kembali.

.

.

.

"Apa kau benar-benar sibuk?"

Kai terdiam saat aku menanyakan itu. Entahlah ini sebuah keajaiban atau apa, Kai pulang pada pukul 8 malam. Aku sangat merindukannya.

"Tentu. Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

Aku menunduk, menghindari tatapannya. "Aku merasa kesepian. Kupikir kau lupa dengan janjimu."

Kai terdiam beberapa saat. Volume tv yang tidak terlalu kencang terasa sangat menggema diseluruh ruangan.

"Maafkan aku, Sehuna."

Hanya itu?

Aku menelan ludahku yang terasa begitu mencekik leherku. Apa tidak ada kata-kata selain maaf?

"Aku hanya ingin kau membuktikan perkataanmu. Kau selalu meninggalkanku sendiri dan sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Aku kesepian."

Aku mencoba menatapnya namun yang kudapat hanyalah pancaran kekesalan dari matanya. Apa aku baru saja salah berucap?

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku sedang sibuk, Sehun! Kupikir kau mengerti keadaanku. Aku kecewa padamu."

Dan air mata yang sejak tadi kutahan pun akhirnya meluncur bersamaan dengan Kai yang pergi menuju kamar dan membanting pintu. Dadaku sesak dan aku tak bisa menahan tangisku malam itu.

Aku takut. Aku takut kami akan terpisah lagi. Aku takut Kai pergi lagi dari hidupku.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu hubungan kami tak kunjung membaik. Lagi-lagi, Kai selalu pulang kelewat malam. Bahkan tak pulang sama sekali untuk beberapa hari. Aku lelah, menatap pantulan diriku yang menyedihkan di cermin. Tak ada lagi gurat kebahagian disana. Kantung mataku benar-benar membuatku terlihat buruk dan juga tubuh kurusku.

Aku pernah mengirim pesan untuk Kai dan mengatakan bahwa aku merindukannya. Namun sampai sekarang tak kunjung ia balas. Lebih buruknya, ia melupakan hari yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku. Ulang tahun pernikahan kami.

"_Aku mencintaimu. Tetaplah bersamaku."_

Itu yang Kai ucapkan satu tahun yang lalu.

Apa sekarang ia masih bisa mengucapkannya?

.

.

.

Memikirkan masalah rumah tanggaku membuatku lupa dengan keadaan rumahku. Aku membuka kulkas dan persediaan makanan ternyata sudah habis. Aku melirik jam dinding yang baru menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Mengambil mantel dan segera pergi menuju mini market yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah.

Malam yang dingin mengingat hujan baru saja reda. Aku keluar dari pintu mini market dengan satu kantung belanjaan cukup besar dan berjalan menuju mobilku yang masih terparkir rapi sejak aku meninggalkannya. Aku menghirup udara malam itu yang sedikit membuat pikiranku terasa segar. Sudah lama rasanya tidak pergi keluar. Dan aku teringat saat terakhir kali aku dan Kai pergi bersama. Saat mencari Jonghun yang tak kunjung pulang dari kegiatan bermainnya. Aku tersenyum miris. Menatap jalanan yang sedikit basah karena habis diguyur hujan sore tadi.

Entah benar atau tidak, aku merasa melihat Kai disebrang sana. Di sebuah cafe yang cukup ramai pengunjung. Dan dia tidak sendiri.

Aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku pada kantung belanjaan tadi. Mataku memanas melihat Kai bersama seseorang disana. Mereka duduk berdampingan sambil tertawa. Tangan kanan yang selalu memelukku itu kini tengah memeluk seseorang lain. Melingkar dipinggulnya dengan mesra. Aku menangis saat mataku menangkap dua buah cincin tersemat di jari keduanya. Ini tidak mungkin.

Mereka sudah menikah.

Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi... Kai terlihat sangat bahagia.

Aku segera membuka pintu mobil dan segera pergi dari sana. Tangisku pecah saat perjalanan menuju rumah. Tangan kananku refleks memukul kemudi beberapa kali. Hatiku sakit. Sangat sakit. Jadi, selama ini Kai sangat sibuk. Sibuk dengan keluarga barunya.

_Apa salahku... apa salahku padamu, Kai? Apa aku pernah menyakitimu? Apa aku tidak becus selama menjadi istrimu... menjadi ibu dari anak-anakmu? Apa yang telah aku perbuat sehingga dengan teganya kau menyakitiku sampai seperti ini... apa ini balasanmu untukku yang selalu menunggumu setiap hari, setiap malam?Dimana janjimu? Kau tidak pernah berusaha membuatku bahagia, kau hanya semakin menorehkan luka... Kau yang memintaku untuk tetap bersama... tapi kau yang meninggalkanku..._

.

.

.

Aku bergegas memasuki rumah dengan keadaan gelap. Menaruh kantung belanjaanku di atas meja dapur dan segera berlari menuju kamarku. Aku menghapus air mata sialan yang tidak berhenti sejak tadi dan mengeluarkan sebuah map biru dari laci lemari. Aku sudah menyiapkannya. Surat perceraian yang sudah lama aku simpan. Aku tahu Kai menginginkan ini, walau aku tak ingin. Aku duduk diatas ranjang dan membuka map itu. Tanganku bergerak dengan menggenggam sebuah pulpen dan memberikan tanda tangan disana. Dan aku menangis lagi. Tangan kananku refleks memukul dadaku yang terasa semakin sesak. Sekelebat pertikaianku dengan Kai beberapa hari lalu kembali terngiang.

"_Aku lelah jika seperti ini. Sekarang terserah kau saja, aku ingin kita bercerai."_

"_Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Sehuna? Baiklah, jika itu terbaik untukmu. Maaf, aku tak bisa membuatmu bahagia."_

Bahkan Kai tidak menahanku waktu itu. Kai sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi.

Aku merobek secarik kertas dari buku catatanku dan segera menulis pesan disana. Setelah selesai, kuletakkan map biru dan kertas tadi di atas ranjang. Aku segera mengemasi pakaianku dan berlari menuju kamar Jonghun dan Sein. Mereka tengah terlelap dan cepat-cepat kuhapus jejak air mataku.

"Jonghuna, bangunlah, ini Ibu. Jonghun sayang," anak lelaki berusia 4 tahun yang memiliki mata seperti Kai itu terbangun, ia menggosok matanya dan mengerjap berkali-kali saat melihatku.

"Ibu? Ada apa? Apa ini sudah pagi?"

Aku mencoba tersenyum, "Tidak. Ini masih malam, tapi kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Ayo."

Jonghun bangkit saat aku menggendong Sein yang masih berusia 10 bulan dan berusaha tidak membuatnya bangun. Aku mengecup dahi kecil itu dan air mataku kembali mengalir.

"Ibu, kita akan kemana? Pergi kemana?" Jonghun menatapku heran.

"Kita ke rumah nenek. Cepat pakai jaketmu dan masukkan beberapa bajumu ke dalam tas. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Air mataku membuat Jonghun sedikit tertegun. Namun ia tak bertanya lagi dan segera berkemas.

.

Aku memandangi rumah yang selama satu tahun terakhir kutinggali bersama Kai untuk beberapa saat. Terlalu banyak kenangan disini. Tawa, canda, bahkan air mata sudah banyak kulewati bersamanya. Dan itu membuatku menangis lagi.

Jonghun sudah selesai dengan sabuk pengamannya. Dan Sein sudah aman di kursi bayinya. Untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini aku menghapus jejak air mataku. Kunyalakan mesin mobil dan segera meninggalkan rumah penuh luka itu.

"Ibu," lirih Jonghun dari jok belakang. Aku menatapnya lewat cermin.

"Jangan menangis."

_Maafkan Ibu, untuk saat ini Ibu tidak bisa..._

"Kalau kita pergi, bagaimana dengan Ayah?"

_Bahkan anakmu sangat peduli terhadapmu, Kai. Bagaimana dengan dirimu?_

"Ayah- akan segera mengunjungi kita," _dan aku tidak yakin._

Aku hanya berharap aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

.

_**To:**__ Suamiku, Kai._

_Maaf kami pergi tanpa pamit. Aku pikir ini sudah saatnya kita berpisah. Aku tahu kau sudah tak lagi mencintaiku. Aku tidak lagi ada dalam pikiranmu._

_Maaf jika selama ini aku tak mengerti kesibukanmu. Tapi aku selalu mencoba. Dan yang kudapat hanyalah kekosongan. Aku kesepian dan aku tidak tahu kau dimana..._

_Aku janji, ini untuk terakhir kalinya._

_Ini terakhir kalinya aku membuatmu kesal_

_Ini terakhir kalinya aku membuatmu marah_

_Ini terakhir kalinya aku merindukanmu_

_Dan ini terakhir kalinya aku mengatakan, bahwa aku mencintaimu..._

_**Sehuna**_

.

**End**

.

.

Entahlah kenapa jadi publish ff cengeng begini -_- ini sedikit pengalaman nyata di _roleplayer world_ lol

Buat **My Stoic Manager**, maaf banget belum bisa lanjut. Dan ini baru pertama kali lagi saya publish ff setelah hiatus beberapa bulan. Entahlah, ide udah numpuk tapi belum ada mood buat lanjut hehehe

Padahal tangan saya sudah gatal ingin meramaikan khazanah per-ff-an Kaihun/?

Saya harap, dengan ff ini saya bisa kembali mendapat **review** dari readers tercinta /peluk/

Dan terima kasih buat yang **review** dan masih nunggu **MSM**. Saya gak janji bakal lanjut /dirajam/

Mungkin kedepannya, saya bakal bikin ff oneshoot aja biar gak dikira ngasih php gara2 banyak ff yg terbengkalai /bow/

So, leave your **review** please /aegyo/

Annyeong!

_**Ps**__: gimana pendapat kalian soal akting uri sehunnie di EXO next door? I think, he'll be the best actor in the future /crying/_


End file.
